Mana regeneration
Mana Regeneration (also known as Mp5 or mana per 5 seconds) is a statistic that determines the amount of mana that a champion regenerates over a five second period. Each champion starts with a certain rate of base mana regeneration. This statistic scales additively; meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. The player can also use Clarity (a summoner spell) to restore mana. Increasing Mana Regeneration Items * : +25 MP5. +400 Mana, +45 AP, Passive: 3% of your Max Mana is converted to Ability Power. UNIQUE Passive: Each time your Champion uses an Ability their Maximum Mana will increase by 4 Mana. This effect has a 3 second cooldown. 2855 Gold. * : +7.5 MP5.+30 Magic Resistance, Unique Passive: Increases your Mana Regen by 1% per 1% Mana you are missing. 890 Gold. * : +10 MP5. +60 AP, UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%. UNIQUE Active: Deals magic damage to target champion equal to 30% of their current health (+3.5% per 100 Ability Power) with a minimum of 200 damage. 1 minute cooldown. 2610 Gold. * : +4 MP5. +15 AP, +100 Health. 435 Gold. * : +3 MP5. 180 Gold. * : +7 MP5. +30 AP, UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 10%. 1245 Gold. * : UNIQUE Aura: 7.2 MP5 to nearby friendly Champions. 450 Gold. * : +350 Mana,' +7MP5.' +20 Attack Damage, UNIQUE: 2% of your max Mana is converted to Attack Damage, UNIQUE: Each time you attack, you gain one maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Each time you use an ability, you gain four maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Bonus caps at 1000. 2210 Gold. * : +7 MP5. 390 Gold. * : +10 MP5. +50% Attack Speed, +55 AP, UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 25%. 2885 Gold. * : +10 MP5. +22.5 Health Regen per 5 sec, Passive: Gain an additional 5 Gold every 10 seconds. 800 Gold. * : +520 Health, UNIQUE Aura: Gives nearby allied champions +12 MP5 and 15% reduced Cooldowns. 2285 Gold. * : +15 MP5. '''+330 Health, +30Health Regen per 5 sec, ''' UNIQUE Passive: Reduces ability cooldowns by 15%, UNIQUE Active: Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown). '''''2200 Gold. * : +7 MP5. +350 Mana, UNIQUE Passive: Each time your Champion uses an Ability their Maximum Mana will increase by 4 Mana, up to a maximum of twice in a six second period; bonuses cap at +1000 Mana. 995 Gold. * : +4 MP5. +42 Attack Damage, +15 Health Regen per 5 sec, Passive: Your attacks Splash, dealing Physical Damage in a small area around the target 2070 Gold. Masteries * increases your champion's mana regeneration by 1.66 (per 5 sec) per rank (max. 5 per 5 at rank 3). * increases your champion's mana regeneration by 2% +1% per rank (max. 4% at rank 3). Runes *Clarity and Replenishment runes may also increase mana regeneration. Neutral Buffs *The buff from killing Baron Nashor gives 1% mana per 5. *The buff from the Ancient Golem at Summoner's Rift grants 1.5% mana/energy per second. Hero Abilities * increases his mana regeneration by 35/50/65 for 25 seconds. * increases his mana regeneration by 0.75% per 1% mana he is missing. See also *Mana *Health Regeneration *Champion Statistics Category:Champion Statistics Category:Gameplay Elements